


Treasure

by paranoidangel



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble Pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief moments in the lives of Harry and Ruth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceridwyn2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridwyn2/gifts).



He watched her when she didn't know he was looking.

Ruth usually had her head down, working hard, finding out information no one else knew existed. Yet Harry valued her for more than just her place on the team in Section D. That was why he often stayed late because he knew she did too and that way they could talk without anyone overhearing. Even if he only told her not to work too late, he still treasured those moments.

One day, he thought, those moments would be longer, but he was sure he would treasure them all the same.

~*~*~*~

She watched him when he didn't know she was looking.

Harry was usually in his office on the phone to someone, trying to get information from them that no one else could. Yet Ruth liked him more than just as her boss. That was why she often stayed late because she knew he did too and that way she could talk to him without anyone overhearing. Even if she just promised not to stay late, she still treasured those moments.

One day, she thought, those moments would be longer, but she was sure she would treasure them all the same.


End file.
